


Gentle Reminders

by MoonClown



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I tagged this as Original Female Characters but Reader's gender is never mentioned, So Reader can be anyone!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonClown/pseuds/MoonClown
Summary: You walk in on The Joker without his makeup. While most people might be afraid, you take the opportunity to remind him of how beautiful he is.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Gentle Reminders

**Author's Note:**

> Another fluffy Joker x reader fic. This one is solely The Dark Knight Joker, or as I call him, J.  
> I hope you all enjoy! Please let me know if you did!

“J!”

Your voice ricocheted off the walls as you screeched your lover’s name. Excitedly you had bounded into the apartment, eager to see The Joker after being away from him for a couple days. Usually you two would spend the evenings together, when you both arrived home from your respective jobs (if you consider terrorizing the city and fighting Batman a job. Some surprisingly don’t.). However, J had departed on a longer than average trip of sorts, some kind of attempt to lure Batman into his clutches. You honestly weren’t sure as he was vague on the details. Rarely would he indulge in the specifics until after the plan went through. You assumed he was just too busy to delve into particulars but you quietly hoped it was because he cared too much for you to risk you getting involved.

You had a sneaking suspicion it was the latter, but knew he would never admit it.

You slammed the door and clumsily locked it, fingers fumbling over one another in your haste. Finally succeeding you spun on your heels and sprinted towards the bedroom. J had to be home by now as he had texted you right as your were getting off work. Hurriedly you had run home, ignoring the glares as your sped past people, splashing water from the puddles nearly flooding the ground. The only goal on your mind was seeing your clown prince.

Reaching the bedroom, and tripping over your own feet as you skidded to a halt, you immediately realized he wasn’t there. The bed was still made from that morning, so he clearly hadn’t been home for long. He hadn’t been in the entryway, nor the living room or kitchen as you had passed them.

There was only one location left: The bathroom.

Walking further into the bedroom, you peeked over to the en suite bathroom where your suspicions were confirmed. The bathroom light was on, shining from beneath the door frame. A grin spread across your lips as you skipped towards the door. Once there you raised your hand to knock, but as your hand made contact with the wood, the door creaked open. J hadn’t shut it all the way.

You pushed the door open a tad more and peered inside. Immediately you gasped, taken aback by the sight before you.

J was at the sink, head bent forward as he harshly scrubbed off the remains of his makeup. All had been washed off save for a few stray specks of white stubbornly sticking to skin.

Upon hearing your gasp J turned around, face dripping wet, and smirked at you.

“I know I’m handsome, doll, but did you really forget after only three days?” 

You smiled at his teasing, but you were still a little shocked. You had only seen him bare faced a couple times before, and each time you were taken aback by how beautiful he was.

Stepping forward you reached out and brushed his hair behind his ears, satisfied now that you had an obscured view of his face. Smiling softly, you looked him straight in his eyes.

“I could never forget how handsome you are, J. And I hope you never do, either.”

You stood on your toes and pressed a gentle kiss to each of scars, humming as your lips made contact with each one.

You lingered on the final scar before pulling back and gazing into his beautiful eyes again.

It may have been the lighting of the bathroom playing tricks on your eyes, but you could have sworn he was blushing.

“Come on.” You told his hand in yours and began pulling him towards the bedroom. “Let me show you just how much I love you.”

His responding grin was almost as bright as his blush.


End file.
